


all i wanted (was forever with my boo)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, audrey wants to make a good impression on evie cos she loves her v much!!, bal if you squint, day 8!!!, jaylos if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: the only christmas wish audrey had was just to spend the holiday with evie.day 8 of 12 days of descendants: holiday party.
Relationships: Audrey/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	all i wanted (was forever with my boo)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! sorry if im posting this sooo late i was out all day and i couldnt get to my computer to post ughh but i hope yall enjoy!!! this might be one of my favs ive written so far

“Are you absolutely  _ sure  _ you want me attending the party?” Audrey groans, hoping that her attempt of convincing her parents to stay in her room during the family holiday party will actually work this time.

“Yes, Audrey. It’s tradition.” Aurora softly chuckles, and Audrey pouts. “We throw a family holiday party every year, and  _ you _ are family.” Her voice was soft. “You used to love our Christmas parties, what happened?” 

What Audrey really wanted to say was the real reason she lost interest in the parties was because of judgemental family members who incessantly shove the question of when she’s finding a man to marry down her throat, and also that Evie was always doing something with Mal, Jay, and Carlos during the holidays. She couldn’t control that, they’re her first and closest friends, and yet if Audrey didn’t have a presumably large crush on her maybe she wouldn’t feel a little left out without her. 

“I just, uhh, just have a little anxiety when it comes to large crowds.” She answers, scratching the back of her neck.

Aurora smiles a little, her face softening, and grabs Audrey’s hands. “Look, hun, I know it may seem intense but trust me, it’ll be fun, okay?” 

All Audrey could think about was spending Christmas with Evie. Sitting by the fire talking for hours, eating sweets until they can’t anymore, and finally getting to kiss her (mistletoe or not).

Audrey sighs defeatedly. “Okay, fine. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

Her mother places a kiss on her forehead before she disappears into her room. Audrey closes the door, sits on her bed, and continues to watch whatever was playing on her TV. Now she has to mentally prepare herself for spending the holidays without Evie for the  _ second  _ time. 

It’s not like Audrey doesn’t see Evie at all, she in fact sees her every day on the Auradon Prep campus. They don’t get to hang out as much as she wants to, because Evie is super busy with the Four Hearts Boutique and school work on top of it. Anytime she did have some time with Evie, they did get pretty close. They went on shopping dates, and even studied together some days, but that wasn’t enough for her. She also knows the holidays are the only time Evie gets an actual break, and she  _ really likes her _ , but she doesn’t know how to tell her. 

She thinks back to the time she really fell for her. They were assigned partners for a project in Chemistry and Audrey was having a bit of difficulty trying to remember some elements from the periodic table. Luckily, Evie stepped in and wrote the missing elements that slipped her mind, and her hand brushed across hers while reaching for the pencil. The princess felt her face go warm, and it grew even warmer when Evie smiled at her. It felt like magic. 

After ten minutes of mindlessly staring at the holiday episode of the baking show due to being in her thoughts, she got up to get some water from her kitchen. She hears something which makes her stop in her tracks in the middle of her doorway. It sounded like her parents talking to each other downstairs in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know, Philip. Audrey gets more reserved every year for our holiday parties. I’m concerned about her.” She hears Aurora say. 

“Well, what can we do to get her to socialize more?” Philip asks. 

“I’m not sure. I just want her to be happy.” 

Philip was about to respond when an unrelated thought comes to his mind. “Oh, Naveen called me earlier. He said him, Tiana, and their daughter were going to be coming tomorrow night.” 

“Ok…” Aurora trails off, way too deep into figuring out how to make Audrey happy. But then something clicks, and her face lightens. “That’s it!” 

“What?” 

“We can invite Audrey’s friends!” Aurora exclaims, and Audrey holds her breath, feeling her stomach turn with excitement. “That’ll be perfect!” 

“She’s been kind of attached to Evie lately.” She mentions. “I’ll invite her and some of her other friends she’s close to. Let me go write out some more invitations.” 

Aurora leaves the kitchen, while Philip offers to help some of the castle servants prepare some of the food being served for tomorrow night. Audrey really wants to squeak of happiness, but she doesn’t because she didn’t want her parents knowing that she was eavesdropping the entire time. 

Audrey quickly goes back into her room, shutting the door. The first thing she does is get out her phone and looks for Chad’s number. She presses his contact and waits to hear his voice on the other end of the phone.

_ “Hello?” _ Chad says. 

“Hey, Chad?” she says almost immediately. “I need you to help me pick out an outfit for the holiday party my parents are throwing tomorrow night.”

“ _ You sound really excited _ .” Chad chuckles. “ _ You would normally be the opposite this time of year. What’s gotten you so jolly all of a sudden? _ ” 

“You know how much I talk to you about Evie, right? Since you’re like, the only person I’ve told.”

“ _ Yeah, definitely.”  _ Chad answers, and he’s silent for a moment. “ _ Wait, Oh my God, is Evie coming to the party?”  _

“She is!” Audrey almost squeals. “I accidentally heard my parents talking and they said they wanted to invite some of you guys.” 

_ “Ok Auds, this is your chance to make a good impression on her. Don’t BS this.” _

For the next half an hour, the two spent time trying to decide which of the poofy pink gowns (which probably all cost a fortune) Audrey should wear to the party, for Evie specifically. For some reason, none of the designer gowns gifted to her in the past didn’t really catch her or Chad’s eye. Until she finds a black rectangular box that was never opened, with the name of a designer in fancy silver lettering on it. 

“Hold on Chad, I think I might’ve found something.” she distractedly mumbles, putting her phone on her bed and taking the box out of the closet to open it. 

A gasp escapes her when she pulls the dress out of the box and it clicks. That’s  _ the  _ dress. That’s exactly what she wants Evie to see her in. 

_ “You still there, Auds?”  _ Chad’s voice rings through her phone. 

“I’m still here, and I think I found the one.” Audrey smiles at the dress, picturing her wearing it now and picturing Evie’s smile when she lays eyes on her. 

-

It’s the night of Christmas Eve, and Audrey’s family members far and wide quickly fill up her castle as they mingle with the King and Queen. 

Audrey stands before her full length mirror in a dress that makes her look like she stepped out of a fairytale. The dress was simple and not too in-your-face, but just enough elegance and the signature pink color which Audrey loves. The sleeves of the dress was translucent, little flower decals spreading from her shoulders to her fingertips and then evening out at the bottom of it. The rest of the dress was a pastel pink color, and was made out of fine tulle material. 

Audrey couldn't tell if the feeling in her stomach was nervousness or excitement. She takes a deep breath, tells herself she’s spending her first Christmas with Evie and she wants to make it memorable. She wants her to know how much she appreciates her,  _ loves  _ her. 

She sees the text from Chad that he, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are here and her heart skips a beat. 

“Audrey never told me how much of a beautiful castle she has.” Evie says to a distracted Jay in wonder. “I should come here more often.” 

“I’m just excited for the food.” Jay blurts, admiring the buffet not to far from where they were standing. 

“I don’t really celebrate but I’m just here because I heard there was a chocolate fountain.” Carlos adds. 

The two boys head toward the buffet when Evie stops them to tell them that if they get a single stain on the suits she made for them she’ll kill them in their sleep. 

Jay and Carlos depart from her, along with Mal hand in hand with Ben. She walks down the staircase and is greeted by Chad, wearing a pastel blue suit. 

“Evie! You look so gorgeous!” the boy chirps, hugging Evie. 

“And you’re looking pretty dapper yourself!” Evie cheerily responds. 

“Thanks.” Chad smiles. “Ironed it myself.” 

“Without almost setting your house on fire?” Evie chuckles, nudging him with her elbow. She knew how much Chad was accident prone when it comes to household appliances. 

“I only made that mistake once.” Chad says before the two share a laugh. 

“Listen, Audrey is super excited to see you guys because she didn’t think you were able to be here.” Chad admits, seeing Audrey descend from the top of the staircase. 

“She is?” 

“Definitely. In fact…” Chad takes Evie shoulders to turn her around to face the shorter girl. “She’s right there.” 

Evie subconsciously lets a ‘ _ wow’ _ escape her mouth when she sees the princess standing just feet away from her. She sees her talking to her mom and some other family members, and it’s only a matter of time before their eyes meet and time freezes. 

Audrey thinks Evie looks ethereal in the blue gown she’s wearing, and she wants to tell her how good she looks but the words seem to leave her head. They were both rendered speechless. 

“Hey,” says Audrey, grinning. 

“Hi.” Evie says back, giggling nervously. 

“Why don’t we join your friends over at the dinner table?” Audrey suggests holding her hand out for Evie to hold. 

“Sure.” Evie says, blushing as she took Audrey’s hand and she kinda didn’t want to let go of it for the rest of the night. 

As they ate their dinner in the grand dining hall, Audrey couldn’t help but feel joy. She was surrounded by Evie and her friends, talking, laughing, and just...happy. Having Evie by her side on Christmas felt like a dream come true. 

They finish their dinner, and Audrey places her hand on Evie’s shoulder. “Would you like a tour of the castle?” 

Evie’s eyes lit up. “Absolutely!” 

The two excuse themselves from the dining hall, and Audrey walks Evie through the entirety of her childhood home. Every inch of the castle was covered in festive decorations, not too much to disturb it’s regal architecture. Of course, Audrey finds Evie’s little reactions adorable. The smile they had on their faces never grew dim as long as they were with each other. 

They make their final stop in one of the grand corridors with perhaps the tallest walls Evie has ever seen. On one side of the wall we’re a group of intricately detailed paintings depicting her mother’s fairytale, from Maleficent’s evil curse to True Love’s Kiss. The corridor was dimmed, the only light source present were candelabras placed on either sides of the walls. It was quiet, meaning they could no longer hear the music or people chattering anymore.

“I still can’t believe you actually live here.” Evie says as they slowly walked down the corridor with their fingers laced together. “You’re literally living in your happily ever after right now.” 

Audrey giggles, even though her heart is pounding in her chest because she really wants to let Evie know that  _ she wants to be in her happily ever after.  _

They finally stop at the end of the corridor, where there was a tall and wide window that showed a pleasurable view of Auradon covered in snow. 

“It does...get a bit lonely here sometimes.” Audrey admits, and Evie takes her eyes off the window to give her a look of slight concern. 

“How so?” the taller girl asks. 

“Well,” the princess begins. “This castle is huge but, which means I have a lot of freedom. But like, I just think it’d be nice to have  _ someone  _ in my life. You know, someone that isn’t my mom or my dad or...the many servants running around cooking and cleaning twenty-four seven. People often ask me when I’m taking some guy’s hand in marriage, so it feels like I’m sort of trapped, and no one understands me.”

She squeezes Evie’s hand, and the taller girl smiles warmly as she takes hold of both of her hands. “I get that.” she says in a voice only she could hear. “I know that feeling.” 

Audrey gazes into Evie’s eyes. “That’s why I’ve been um—“ she pauses, butterflies filling in her stomach. “That’s why I’ve been attached to you. You understand me, Evie. I know we barely talk because you’re always busy but, whenever we do I just connect with you on a whole different level than I have with anyone else here.” 

Audrey was pouring her heart out fully and shamelessly. Even if Evie rejects her, she feels lighter now that she’s got it off her chest and out of her head. 

“That’s funny because,” Evie starts, grinning at the floor. “The men that my mother always wanted me to be with didn’t really catch my eye either. I may have...forced myself to date some of them, but” she pauses to chuckle, “whenever I’d talk with you about it, I don’t feel so alone. With you, I feel  _ seen.”  _

They stand in silence for a moment, eyes gazing into each other's almost enamored. Audrey releases her hands from Evie’s and brings them to the sides of her face, kissing her gently. Evie’s eyelids falls shut slowly as she pulls the smaller girl in. 

Audrey pulls away, and exhales. “Merry Christmas, Evie.” 

“Merry Christmas, Audrey.” Evie says, before pulling her back in for another heartfelt kiss. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!! pls leave kudos n comments if you did!! love uuu


End file.
